1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for use in slaughter houses and, more particularly, to carcass sectioning saws.
2. Prior Art
In the past band saws have been used in sectioning animal carcasses in slaughter houses. Such band saws have suffered from the problem of bone dust and other debris from one carcass being passed on to another carcass. If one of the carcasses is diseased or deteriorated, successive carcasses may be contaminated and made worthless by such contamination. Such waste material, in the past, has tended to accumulate in the crevices within the saw and no orderly means for preventing such accumulation or removing the bone dust or other waste before it accumulates has been provided. Loss of carcasses arising from contamination can no longer be tolerated in the light of the depressed nature of cattle and meat prices.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to overcome the serious disadvantages set forth hereinbefore.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved carcass saw which will have minimized the contamination problem.